18 Lutego 2007
TVP 1 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 14; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 3 Dom 08:00 Fatma (Education a Girl) kraj prod.Holandia (2006) 08:15 Fifi - Przeziębiony Trzmielik ; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:30 Domisie - Obrażona Pysia; program dla dzieci 08:55 Lippy and Messy - Musicland; język angielski dla dzieci 09:00 Teleranek - na ferie 09:40 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 49; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1995) 10:30 Szatan z siódmej klasy odc.7 - Fiołki piękniejsze od diamentów świata - (txt str. 777); serial TVP 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:50 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 3 Dom 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 13:40 Ojciec panny młodej II (Father of the Bride II); komedia kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:30 BBC w Jedynce - Niezwykłe wędrówki zwierząt - odc. 6/6 Na szlaku karibu (Incredible Journeys With Steve Leonard 6/6 On The Trail Of Caribou) - (txt str. 777) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 16:20 Opole 2006 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne; teleturniej 18:10 Faceci do wzięcia - Względy bezpieczeństwa; serial TVP 18:40 Oczywiście - odc. 1; widowisko 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Tam dom twój, gdzie twój dom odc. 47; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 7 - Podwójny agent - (txt str. 777); serial obyczajowy TVP 21:10 Ranczo - odc. 8 - Kozy ofiarne - (txt str. 777); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:10 Uczta kinomana - Gusta i guściki (Gout des autres, Le); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2000) 24:00 Kinematograf; magazyn 00:30 Kolekcja kinomana - Zezowate szczęście kraj prod.Polska (1959) 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:10 Słowo na niedzielę dla niesłyszących 06:15 Smak Europy - Niebanalna propozycja... 06:25 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 108 Historia porcelanowego słonia 06:55 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 109 Na ślubnym kobiercu 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 833 Próba zgody; telenowela TVP 07:45 M jak miłość - odc. 472; serial TVP 08:35 Jesteś tym, co jesz (seria II) - odc.13; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:05 Zacisze gwiazd - Zbigniew Wodecki 09:35 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.2; serial dokumentalny TVP 09:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 7. Największy odpust świata; cykl reportaży 10:25 Rodzinne oglądanie - Równik - Rzeki słońca- odc.3 - (txt str. 777); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005) 11:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Złoty smak 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Walc Toreadorów (Walz of the Toreadors); komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1962) 13:35 Srebrne Jabłka - poznaj mnie jeszcze raz 14:00 Familiada - (txt str. 777); teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 835 Makijaż; telenowela TVP 14:55 Warszawa przyszłości - rozstrzygnięcie konkursu na projekt Muzeum Sztuki Nowoczesnej w Warszawie 15:05 Duże dzieci ; talk-show 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 283 Podrzutek; serial TVP 16:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 68; serial TVP 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów; widowisko rozrywkowe 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Pogoda 19:10 Warszawa przyszłości - rozstrzygnięcie konkursu na projekt Muzeum Sztuki Nowoczesnej w Warszawie 19:15 Mój pierwszy raz ; talk-show 20:15 Robin Hood - odc 3/13 Kto zabił szeryfa?; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 21:05 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 3; widowisko 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:35 Warszawa przyszłości - rozstrzygnięcie konkursu na projekt Muzeum Sztuki Nowoczesnej w Warszawie 22:50 Grzechy polskie - (4) Zazdrość; widowisko publicystyczne 23:35 Profesor - o Leszku Kołakowskim; film dokumentalny 00:35 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Piosenka zauroczonego" 00:40 Głosy (Some Voices); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 02:20 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:10 Półkowniki - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:34 Pogoda; STEREO 14:37 Ekstraklasa siatkarek: Winiary Kalisz - Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna ( studio ); STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO 20:45 Półkowniki - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:55 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Kurier; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Białystok 06:10 Półkowniki - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Obiektyw 08:00 Tydzień Białoruski 08:20 Rosyjski głos 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Przegląd Ukraiński 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:34 Pogoda; STEREO 14:37 Ekstraklasa siatkarek: Winiary Kalisz - Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna ( studio ); STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Tym żyje wieś 17:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Obiektyw 18:05 Panorama Litewska 18:10 Warto tam być 18:15 Pod Twoją Obronę 18:45 U źródeł wiary 19:15 Indeks 19:40 Everyday English 20:05 Kimonan 20:15 Przystanek kultura 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO 20:45 Półkowniki - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Podlaski magazyn sportowy 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:55 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Kurier; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (401, 402) - serial obyczajowy 07.10 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła (84, 85) - serial komediowy 08.15 Czarodziejki (38) - serial animowany 08.45 Power Rangers (311) - serial SF 09.15 Dotyk anioła (23) - serial obyczajowy 10.20 Sheena (1) - serial sens. 11.20 Asterix w Brytanii - film animowany 12.55 Znak Zorro - film przygodowy, USA 1974 14.20 Piękna i geniusz - reality show 15.25 Daleko od noszy (66): Znana twarz - serial kom. 15.55 Kabareton: Trzecia Sopocka Noc Kabaretowa - rozr. 16.40 Świat według Kiepskich (235, 236) - serial kom. 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (228): Dojrzałe małżeństwo - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Jaś Fasola (1) - serial kom. 20.00 Skazany na śmierć (5) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (3) - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Gotowe na wszystko (9, 10) - serial komediowy 00.00 Magazyn sportowy 01.00 Dziewczyny w bikini 03.00 Nocne randki 05.40 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.50 Telesklep 07.30 Taniec z gwiazdami: Kulisy - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Niania (29): Scenarzysta - serial komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - mag. 10.55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.45 Czary-mary - film przygodowy, USA 1993 13.40 Pieniądze albo miłość - komedia romantyczna, USA 1993 15.35 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 16.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn 17.00 Zielone drzwi - magazyn 17.30 Superniania - reality show 18.30 Hela w opałach (8): Moja młodsza siostra - serial komediowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Smoking - komedia, USA 2002 22.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.05 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.35 Nie do wiary - magazyn 00.05 Święty - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 02.15 Telesklep 02.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Pokemon (252, 253) - serial animowany 07.45 Express do fortuny - program interaktywny 08.45 Młody Frankenstein - komedia, USA 1974 11.00 Kamienica - pr. rozrwvkowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.00 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Wszystko o zwierzętach (1) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 15.00 Koszykówka: PLK - mecz Polpharma Starogard Gdański - Anwil Włocławek 17.15 Obrońca (21) - serial sens. 18.15 Arabela (23) - serial familijny 18.55 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego (20) - serial 20.00 Komisarz Rex (16) - serial kryminalny 21.05 Wieczór kawalerski - komedia, USA 1984 23.15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00.15 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 00.55 Casino Night 01.55 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 02.20 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 02.40 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 03.05 The Cranberries - koncert 04.15 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 04.35 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.15 Telesklep 08.15 Na osi, pr. motoryzacyjny 08.50 Seans filmowy, interaktywny pr. rozr. 10.10 Siostrzyczki, serial kom., USA 10.40 Siostrzyczki, serial kom., USA 11.10 Przeprowadzka, kom., USA 1988 13.05 Moja krew, pr. rozr. 14.00 Łowcy koszmarów, serial S-F, USA 15.00 Kochane kłopoty, serial obycz., USA 16.00 We Dwoje, pr. rozr. 17.25 Młody Einstein, kom., Australia 1988 19.10 Medicopter 117, serial sens., Niemcy 20.10 Ptaszek na uwięzi, film sens., USA 1990 22.30 Dowody zbrodni, serial krym., USA 23.30 Wojna umysłów, film sens., USA 2001 01.25 Nocne igraszki, interaktywny pr. rozr., live 03.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - 42. S.F.P. - "Dziękuję za wypowiedź" - zespół Raz Dwa Trzy i goście; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Po emisji...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 424; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Między nami bocianami - odc.8 - Królestwo za królewnę; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Koncerty w Wieliczce cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Co tu jest grane ? ; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Nowa tradycja - Rybka i Przyjaciele; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła św. Urszuli w Kowalu 14:05 Zmiennicy - odc. 6/15* - Prasa szczególnej troski; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Po emisji...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Biografie - Dekalog pewnej aktorki czyli Stasia Celińska; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Nowa Tradycja - "Żywiołak"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Beskid Gorlicki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Mój pierwszy raz; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 425; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.11- Tort z niespodzianką kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Defekt - odc. 7/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Mój Dekalog - Irena Santor; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Romane Dyvesa czyli cygańskie dni Gorzów 2006; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Księżna Pani; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Zacisze gwiazd - Ewa Dałkowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 425; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.11- Tort z niespodzianką kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Defekt - odc. 7/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zaproszenie - Beskid Gorlicki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Zmiennicy - odc. 6/15* - Prasa szczególnej troski; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Biografie - Dekalog pewnej aktorki czyli Stasia Celińska; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Polskie krajobrazy - Szczecin - brama na świat.; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Co tu jest grane ?; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP Kultura 09:05 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc 6/7 Gorycz zwycięstwa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc 7/7 Pożegnanie z wakacjami; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Na życzenie Widzów - Big Bang; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Ludwik Benoit, Zofia Merle, Janusz Gajos, Zdzisław Kozień, Bożena Dykiel, Franciszek Pieczka, Roman Kłosowski, Iga Cembrzyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Na życzenie Widzów - Bez prądu - Dżem; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Na życzenie Widzów - Dżem - Rawa Blues Festiwal `92; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Wizjoner (Vision Man); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Kino krótkich filmów - Charlie w Music-Hallu (A night in the show); komedia kraj prod.USA (1915); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Klub profesora Tutki - Profesor Tutka daje przykład opowiadania pogodnego; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Borowski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Kazimierz Opaliński, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Stanisław Pancerzyński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 11; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Krok; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Studio Kultura - Niedziela z ... piosenką aktorską cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Mandarynki i pomarańcze, czyli wiersze i piosenki J. Tuwima; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Studio Kultura - Niedziela z ... piosenką aktorską cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Czytaj Szekspira; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:10 Studio Kultura - Niedziela z ... piosenką aktorską cz. 3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 14 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław '93. Warsztat - Koncert Gala; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Portret jazzem malowany. Muddy Waters; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Rawa Blues Festival - '98 - Polski Blues'98; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Strefa - Małe jest wielkie odc. 32; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Strefa - Łódź Alternatywna - Cool Kids of Death; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Na życzenie Widzów - The cost of living (The cost of living); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Lloyd Newson; wyk.:Eddie Kay, David Toole, Eddie Nixon, Jose Maria Alves, Gabriel Castillo, Robin Dingemans, Tom Hodgson, Tanja Liedtke, Kareena Oates, Vivien Wood; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Kino nocne - Don Camillo (Don Camillo); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (1983); reż.:Terence Hill; wyk.:Joseph Ragno, Terence Hill, Colin Blakely, Mimsy Farmer, Andy Luotto; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Sztuczne ognie w Watykanie (Spettacolo fuochi artificiali); widowisko kraj prod.Watykan (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 07:10 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 07:15 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki - program/sportowy 07:40 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 09:15 Voltron - trzeci wymiar - film/animowany USA 1998 (odc. 22) 09:40 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 09:50 Conan - serial/przygodowy USA/Niemcy 1997 (odc. 6) 10:50 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 4) 11:45 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 12:15 Akwanauci - serial/dokumentalny USA 2000 (odc. 32) 12:45 Buon Appetito! - program/kulinarny 13:20 Lot nawigatora - film/przygodowy USA/Norwegia 1986 15:10 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program/inne 16:05 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 16:15 Zagadka z przeszłości - film/dramat USA 1997 18:00 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 (odc. 4) 19:00 Gorączka w mieście - serial/kryminalny USA 1996 (odc. 28) 19:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 20:00 Cud na polu golfowym - film/dramat USA 1999 21:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 22:00 W pułapce - film/thriller Niemcy/Belgia 1998 23:55 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 79) 00:55 Najlepszy sex w życiu - serial/erotyczny USA 2002 (odc. 2) 02:20 Rybia nocka - program/inne HBO 06.30 Motel Niagara, obycz., Kanada 08.00 Cinema, cinema, mag. 08.25 Derby, film USA 10.05 Czerwone jak niebo, film biograf., Włochy 2005 11.45 Na planie, mag. 12.15 Dzieciaki w Egipcie, kom., Dania 13.35 Historia Kopciuszka, kom., USA 15.10 Komórka, film sens., USA 2004 16.45 Hitch. Najlepszy doradca przeciętnego faceta, kom. USA 2005 18.40 Gwiezdne wrota 9, serial sf, USA 2006 20.10 Premiera. Diukowie Hazzardu, kom., USA 2005 21.55 Deadwood 3, serial obycz., USA 2004 22.45 HBO na stojaka! 23.15 Dark Water Fatum, horror, USA 2005 01.00 Tombstone, western, USA 1993 03.05 Śmierć z ludzką twarzą, film dok. 04.15 Hitch. Najlepszy doradca przeciętnego faceta, kom. USA HBO 2 06.30 Czerwone drzwi, kom., USA 2005 08.10 Świąteczna rubryka, kom. USA 2005 09.40 Na planie, mag. 10.10 Kontrakt przedmałżeński, kom. romantyczna, USA 2004 11.45 Wykończyć zięcia, kom., Kanada 2004 13.15 Cinema, cinema, mag. filmowy 13.40 Król słońca, kom., Dania 2005 15.05 Gra ich życia, dramat obycz., USA 2005 16.45 Barbershop II. Z powrotem w interesie, kom., USA 2004 18.30 Prosto z zoo do Afryki, kom., Holandia 2005 20.00 Szkoła dla łobuzów, dramat obycz., Irlandia 2003 21.35 Pani Harris, dramat krym., USA 2005 23.10 Samotny Jim, kom., USA 2005 00.40 Kruk IV, horror, USA 2005 02.20 Suzie Gold, kom. romantyczna, Wielka Brytania 2004 03.50 Na planie, mag. filmowy 04.20 Barbershop II. Z powrotem w interesie, kom., USA 2004 Discovery Channel 06.00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta 07.00 Zwariowane wyścigi 08.00 Podniebny olbrzym 09.00 Fani czterech kółek 10.00 Superjazda 11.00 Amerykański chopper 12.00 Szaleni kaskaderzy 13.00 Zwariowane wyścigi 14.00 Podniebny olbrzym 15.00 Prawda czy fałsz pogromcy mitów 16.00 Faceci w bieli 17.00 Jak to jest zrobione? 18.00 Piekło wielkiej wody 18.30 Piekło wielkiej wody 19.00 Amerykański hot-rod 20.00 Przeprowadzki gigantów 21.00 Amerykańscy prawnicy 22.00 Jasnowidz na miejscu zbrodni 22.30 Jasnowidz na miejscu zbrodni 23.00 Doskonałość ciała 00.00 Operacje plastyczne 01.00 Jeden krok dalej 01.30 Jeden krok dalej 02.00 Katastrofy 03.00 Amerykański hot-rod 04.00 Amerykański chopper 05.00 Wojny na złomowisku, serial dok. National Geographic Channel 08.00 Delfiny długoszczękie, film dok. 09.00 Małpi biznes, serial dok. 10.00 Psie profesje, serial dok. 10.30 Na ratunek lampartom, film dok. 11.00 Dzika Indonezja, serial dok. 12.00 W świecie krokodyli, serial dok. 12.30 W świecie krokodyli, serial dok. 13.00 Ludzie z żelaza, film dok. 14.00 Czysta nauka, serial dok. 15.00 Wojny gladiatorów, film dok. 16.00 Niezwykłe ujęcia, serial dok. 16.30 Niezwykłe ujęcia National Geographic, film dok. 17.30 Sejsmiczne sekundy, serial dok. 18.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach, serial dok. 19.00 Wszystko o..., serial dok. 20.00 Poszukiwania, serial dok. 21.00 Tuż przed tragedią, serial dok. 22.00 Anatomia wypadków, serial dok. 23.00 Kraksy pod lupą, serial dok. 00.00 Świadkowie zwycięstwa, film dok. 01.00 Norymberga, serial dok. Ale Kino! 08:00 Nieciekawa historia - dramat psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Janusz Gajos, Hanna Mikuć, Marek Bargiełowski Polska 1982 09:55 Kopalnie króla Salomona - film przygodowy reż. Robert Stevenson, wyk. Anna Lee, Cedric Hardwicke, Paul Robeson, Arthur Sinclair Wlk. Brytania 1937 11:25 Rewanż - thriller reż. Ken Cameron, wyk. Mary Tyler Moore, Edward Asner, Denis Arndt, Frederic Lahne USA 1996 13:00 Wieczna Callas - dramat biograficzny reż. Franco Zeffirelli, wyk. Fanny Ardant, Jeremy Irons, Jay Rodan, Gabriel Garko Francja/ Hiszpania/ Wlk. Brytania/ Włochy 2002 14:55 Człowiek, który płakał - melodramat reż. Sally Potter, wyk. Christina Ricci, Johnny Depp, Cate Blanchett, John Turturro Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 16:40 Tin Cup - film obyczajowy reż. Ron Shelton, wyk. Kevin Costner, Rene Russo, Don Johnson, Cheech Marin USA 1996 19:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Debra Winger - serial dokumentalny USA 20:00 Fenomen - komediodramat reż. John Turteltaub, wyk. John Travolta, Forest Whitaker, Kyra Sedgwick, Robert Duvall USA 1996 22:10 Serce Jezusa - komediodramat reż. Marcos Loayza, wyk. Augustin Mendieta, Melita del Carpio, Nicolás Bauer, Julio Kempff Suarez Niemcy/Chile/Boliwia 2003 23:45 W słusznej sprawie - thriller reż. Arne Glimcher, wyk. Sean Connery, Kate Capshaw, Blair Underwood, Laurence Fishburne USA 1994 01:35 Morze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Baltasar Kormákur, wyk. Gunnar Eyjólfsson, Hélene de Fougerolles, Hilmir Snaer Gudnason, Kristbjörg Kjeld Islandia/Francja/Norwegia 2002 03:25 Białe Boże Narodzenie - film krótkometrażowy Canal + Film 07:00 Anioły w mieście - film familijny reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Peter Falk, Katey Sagal, Tammy Blanchard, Seann Gallagher USA 2004 08:30 Deser Ostatnia farma - film krótkometrażowy 08:50 Idealny facet - komediodramat reż. Mark Rosman, wyk. Hilary Duff, Heather Locklear, Chris Noth, Mike O'Malley USA 2005 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Geldof w Afryce - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 reż. John Maguire, 2005 11:35 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - film animowany reż. Stephen Hillenburg, wyk. USA 2004 13:00 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 13:30 Bomba zegarowa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. David Arquette, Angela Bassett, Larry Day, Jamieson Boulanger Kanada/USA 2006 14:55 Deser Jak z okładki - film krótkometrażowy 15:05 Titanic - dramat katastroficzny reż. James Cameron, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Kate Winslet, Billy Zane, Kathy Bates, Frances Fisher, Gloria Stuart, Bill Paxton USA 1997 18:15 Serce nie sługa - komedia romantyczna reż. Ben Younger, wyk. Meryl Streep, Uma Thurman, Bryan Greenberg, Jon Abrahams USA 2005 20:00 Covert One: Program Hades - thriller odc. 1 reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Stephen Dorff, Mira Sorvino, Blair Underwood, Sophia Myles USA 2006 21:30 Trzy pogrzeby Melquiadesa Estrady - western reż. Tommy Lee Jones, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Barry Pepper, Julio Cedillo, Dwight Yoakam USA/Francja 2005 23:30 Wszystko gra - dramat psychologiczny reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Scarlett Johansson, Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Emily Mortimer, Brian Cox Wlk. Brytania/USA/Luksemburg 2005 01:35 Piła 2 - thriller reż. Darren Lynn Bousman, wyk. Donnie Wahlberg, Shawnee Smith, Tobin Bell, Franky G. USA 2005 03:10 Ostre cięcia - dramat sensacyjny reż. Costa-Gavras, wyk. José Garcia, Karin Viard, Geordy Monfils, Christa Theret Belgia/Francja/Hiszpania 2005 Canal + Sport 07:00 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 07:35 Piłka nożna Liga francuska 09:35 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Inter - Cagliari 11:30 Koszykówka NBA All-Star Weekend: Konkursy - konkursy: wsadów, rzutów za 3 punkty i na najwszechstronniejszego rozgrywającego 14:55 Piłka nożna Liga włoska 17:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 18:55 Kosmiczne projekcje 3000 - komedia SF reż. Jim Mallon, wyk. Trace Beaulieu, Michael J. Nelson, Jim Mallon, Kevin Murphy USA 1996 20:15 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 23:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska 01:45 Koszykówka NBA All-Star Weekend: Mecz Wschód - Zachód 05:30 Złap sport extra - chochliki telewizyjne Canal + 07:30 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 18 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 08:00 Geldof w Afryce - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 reż. John Maguire, 2005 08:35 Czarna Carmen - musical reż. Mark Dornford-May, wyk. Pauline Malefane, Andile Tshoni, Lungelwa Blou, Zweilungile Sidloyi RPA 2005 10:45 Ujarzmić piekło - film sensacyjny reż. Andrew V. McLaglen, wyk. John Wayne, Vera Miles, Katharine Ross, Jim Hutton USA 1968 12:50 Kevin sam w domu - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, John Heard, Roberts Blossom, Catherine O'Hara, Angela Goethals USA 1990 14:40 Sky Fighters - film przygodowy reż. Gérard Pires, wyk. Benoît Magimel, Clovis Cornillac, Géraldine Pailhas, Philippe Torreton Francja 2005 16:25 Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 3: Zemsta Sithów - film SF reż. George Lucas, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Hayden Christensen, Ian McDiarmid USA 2005 18:50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 18 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 20:00 Premiera Wszystko gra - dramat psychologiczny reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Scarlett Johansson, Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Emily Mortimer, Brian Cox Wlk. Brytania/USA/Luksemburg 2005 22:10 Rozmowy z innymi kobietami - komediodramat reż. Hans Canosa, wyk. Aaron Eckhart, Helena Bonham Carter, Brian Geraghty, Yury Tsykun USA 2005 23:40 Złodziej - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. John David Coles, USA 2006 01:15 Ukryte - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Haneke, wyk. Daniel Auteuil, Juliette Binoche, Maurice Bénichou, Annie Girardot Francja/Austria/Niemcy/Włochy 2005 03:10 Pętla - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Tadeusz Fijewski, Gustaw Holoubek, Aleksandra Śląska, Teresa Szmigielówna Polska 1957 04:50 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 11 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 05:15 Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 13/24 USA 2004 06:00 Bardzo długa podróż poślubna - komedia reż. John Schultz, wyk. Cedric the Entertainer, Mike Epps, Gabrielle Union, Regina Hall USA 2005 Cartoon Network 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 07:30 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:00 KND 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:20 Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:45 B-Daman - serial animowany 11:10 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Jetsonowie spotykają Flintstonów - film animowany 20:40 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Eurosport 08:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Norwegii - 1. dzień 09:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Are (Szwecja) 09:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Are (Szwecja) 11:30 Hokej na trawie Halowy Puchar Świata: Mecz o 3. miejsce kobiet 12:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Are (Szwecja) 14:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Antwerpii: Mecz finałowy 15:45 Snooker Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) 17:30 Hokej na trawie Halowy Puchar Świata: Mecz finałowy kobiet 18:15 Hokej na trawie Halowy Puchar Świata: Mecz finałowy mężczyzn 19:15 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych 19:45 Snooker Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) 20:30 Snooker Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania): Mecz finałowy 23:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Norwegii - 3. dzień 00:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 00:15 Boks Walka o mistrzostwo świata wersji WBA w Bazylei (Szwajcaria) - waga ciężka: Nikołaj Wałujew - Jameel McCline 01:00 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych Polsat Sport 07:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Liga hiszpańska - mecz Unicaja Malaga - Real Madryt 09:00 Boks Gala w Londynie 11:00 2x45 - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 Taniec towarzyski Mistrzostwa Polski w Gliwicach 14:25 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska - mecz Ajax Amsterdam - Excelsior Rotterdam 16:30 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Lazio Rzym - AC Torino 18:30 Taniec towarzyski Mistrzostwa Polski w Gliwicach 20:30 Żużel Przed sezonem - Sebastian Ułamek 21:00 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz FC Aberdeen - Celtic Glasgow 23:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Arsenal Londyn - Manchester City 01:00 European Tour Weekly - magazyn golfowy TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Nieruchomości - magazyn 06:15 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 06:30 Kalejdoskop 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:40 Przegląd prasy naukowej 07:45 Skrót informacji 07:55 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:40 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:15 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 11:30 Skrót informacji 11:45 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Kalejdoskop 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 1 13:30 Skrót informacji 13:35 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 2 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 18:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 1 18:30 Skrót informacji 18:35 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 2 19:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny odc. 1 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót filmowy 00:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:00 Skrót filmowy 01:05 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 02:40 Firma - magazyn 03:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 04:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:05 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 05:25 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 17:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Big in America - reality show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 VIVA Hits Polska 22:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Polonia 1 06:35 Magiczne igraszki, odc. 21: film 07:20 Świat cyrku 08:10 Top shop 17:00 Był sobie pewien stateczek: film 18:20 Bank samotnych serc 18:30 Biała orchidea: film 19:50 Generał Daimos, odc. 30: film 20:20 Misja Miłości, odc. 3: film 22:00 Jeden z dziesięciu, odc. 29: serial 22:45 Zaniedbana Mężatka 23:00 Polskie foki 23:35 Bez cenzury 23:40 News 23:50 MNI 00:10 6 na 9 00:30 Ania i Kasia 00:45 Reflex 00:55 Erotyczna giełda 01:10 Ogłoszenia towarzyskie 01:25 Sex Hotel 01:45 Zaniedbana Mężatka 02:00 Night Shop 02:10 Foki Ewa 02:30 Night Shop 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 Sex Hotel 03:20 Night Shop Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 09:00 Puchar Świata w Siguldzie 1. przejazd dwójek 09:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Rajd Norwegii 2. dzień 11:00 Puchar Świata w Siguldzie 2. przejazd dwójek 11:30 Turniej ATP w San Jose Półfinał 12:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 13:00 Halowy Puchar Świata mężczyzn w Wiedniu Mecz o 3. miejsce 14:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 14:15 Halowy Puchar Świata kobiet w Wiedniu Finał 15:15 Puchar Świata w Siguldzie 2. przejazd dwójek 15:45 Halowy Puchar Świata mężczyzn w Wiedniu Finał 16:45 RK Krim Mercator Lublana Aalborg DH Liga Mistrzyń 5. kolejka fazy grupowej 17:45 Unicaja Malaga Real Madryt Liga hiszpańska sezon zasadniczy 19:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 20:00 Philadelphia Wings Buffalo Bandits National Lacrosse League sezon zasadniczy 21:30 Halowy Puchar Świata kobiet w Wiedniu Finał 22:15 Halowy Puchar Świata mężczyzn w Wiedniu Finał 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Turniej ATP w San Jose Półfinał 00:00 Turniej ATP w San Jose Finał 01:45 Wiadomości Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Białystok z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku